She Lives In You
by Sgt Leppard
Summary: Kamui remembers her mother on the day of her own daughter's wedding.


**A/N:** This is what happens when a crack video uses the Birthright ending and plays Lion King music over it

I wrote this while at my sister's house babysitting. I wasn't even planning on writing something like this but then I got hit with The Urge™ and here it is! Spur of the moment shit right here

Kamui = Corrin  
Matoi = Caeldori  
Leon = LeoTsubaki = Subaki

Fire Emblem: Fates (c) Nintendo

Lion King II (c) Disney

* * *

Here she was. It was all over. But she had still lost so many people she was close to. Betraying one family for the other would certainly do that. At this point, it didn't matter too much. The past can't be changed. Xander, Elise, Azura.

 _Mother._

They were all gone. They were never coming back.

But here in Hoshido, a reminder stood ever tall. Where a statue of the Dawn Dragon once stood, a regal statue of the late Queen Mikoto stood in its place. She would always be remembered. That attack ended her life, but her spirit and memory would live on forever, Kamui was sure of it. Of course, despite how long it's been since war's end, the hole in her heart was still fresh. Her reunion with Mikoto was too short and she had wished numerous times to have her back, but that was a wish that couldn't be granted, no matter how hard she wished.

Kamui fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono. It was a little grand, too grand for her liking, but she supposed it would be alright. Her daughter, Matoi, was getting married in a few hours, and Kamui knew from experience that she would be dressed in a much grander fashion than herself, being the bride-to-be. It seemed like she had grown up so fast in the passing years. A lot had changed, but one thing never did. Matoi had inherited her grandmother's peaceful aura.

"Mother?"

Kamui turned towards the voice. Matoi, not yet dressed in her wedding kimono, was standing next to her. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Matoi answered. "I asked Father where you had gone, but he didn't know. Eventually I found you here."

"How long have you been looking for me?" Kamui certainly hoped that she hadn't kept her daughter waiting for a very long time.

Matoi giggled, "Only a few minutes, don't worry. But since we're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me what Grandmother was like?"

Ah, that question. It was bound to come out sooner or later. "I only knew her for a brief period of time, but I know she was one of the most graceful people to ever walk this earth. I've never told you this before..."

"Told me what?" Matoi asked, her curiosity piqued.

Kamui smiled softly, "You resemble her more than you know."

Her daughter gasped. "I do? How?"

Chuckling, she answered, "Your grandmother Mikoto was a woman of peace, and it showed in every decision she made during her reign. And just being around her was enough to make you feel warm and safe. My dearest Matoi," she spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder, "if anything, I may be so bold to say that you are her spitting image, and you exude the same feeling of peace just as she did. I know you have your worries about this wedding, I certainly did when I first married your father. But everything will be alright in the end, I promise. And I know for a fact that your grandmother would be proud of you and would want nothing more than to be at your wedding."

Matoi frowned. "If only she could be here..."

"I know, honey. I've often wished the same. I wanted her to be there with me every step of the way during the war, and it wasn't until just after it had ended when I realised that she was. And she'll be here too. Maybe not physically, but certainly in spirit. She lives on in the hearts of every Hoshidan, but most importantly, she lives in you just as much as she does me."

Sniffing, Matoi pulled her mother in an embrace. "Thank you, Mother. For everything."

Kamui's smile widened as she returned the embrace. "Always, my darling Matoi."

"There you both are."

The voice startled them. Despite so many years apart, Kamui could never forget her little brother's voice. Well, her other little brother.

"K-King Leon!" Matoi frantically bowed.

Leon laughed. "Worry not, Matoi. While blood may not play a part and many things have changed, I am still family to your mother, and thus you are still my niece. 'Uncle Leon' will suffice."

"A-alright," she smiled. "Uncle Leon." Such a title for the King of Nohr seemed foreign to her, but she hoped that maybe she'll get used to it. Like he said, he is family after all.

Leon smiled back and lightly ruffled Matoi's sleek black hair. "Excited? Nervous?"

"Definitely," she answered. "I just hope neither of us will have anymore last minute jitters."

"Everyone tends to have some last minute jitters," Leon spoke, "but they tend to work themselves out. Remember that, alright?"

Matoi nodded. "Alright."

"Now, I believe Tsubaki is looking for you both."

"Oh!" Matoi exclaimed. "We shouldn't keep him waiting then!" Without another word, she immediately ran back inside to find her father.

Leon sighed. "She reminds me of you a bit."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. Before the war."

 _Before I betrayed you, is what you mean. Isn't it, little brother?_

"I know what you're thinking, Kamui," Leon said, turning to face her. "That anger has long since passed. We've all shed our tears for the lost and we've grieved. Years have passed now. Why should I continue to bear ill will towards you? You were only doing what you believed was right. You wanted peace and peace is what we have. Don't let yourself be caught up in the pain and turmoil of the past. I almost did."

Kamui looked up at him. "What happened?"

"You," he answered. "I remembered what you had said a week after my coronation. You said that you fought for peace the only way you knew how. At the time, I was too angry to listen, but now I understand."

He didn't continue, but she knew what he meant. "Thank you, Leon."

"No," Leon said, smiling. "Thank _you._ " The pair embraced for a moment before Leon pulled away. "Now, like everyone else here, I came here to see my niece get married. Shall we go?"

Chuckling, Kamui nodded, "Let's go... little brother."

"You know," Leon spoke as they began to walk back inside, "I overheard a little bit of your conversation with Matoi."

"You did?"

"Yes. You are right in that she emulates Queen Mikoto in nearly every aspect, but..." He glanced towards her. "The same applies to you as well. You are her daughter, after all."

Really? She glanced back at the statue. The way it watched over everything, it almost seemed as if Mikoto was agreeing with him. She's not quite sure if he was right about that, but what she is sure of, is that despite the difficult decision to choose Hoshido, all the hardships she faced, the loved ones she lost, and the bonds she had that broke and were rekindled, she knew she made the right choice.

Maybe she is more like her mother than she thought.


End file.
